classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Note: Feel free to discuss the contest, but please do not give away the answers. =Frequently Asked Questions= I can't find the items and clues! Keep trying, they're there! They will appear similar to the box Clopper gives the starting clue in. If you are really stuck, try joining the IRC channel - we may be able to give you a few cryptic pointers. In addition, the articles with items are not obscure, random things. Clopper Wizbang himself is probably the most obscure thing in the entire event. (Of course, now he's famous - yay for gnomekind). How many articles do I need to find? There are five in total. If you can't find them all, you can still send an email with those you did find. Each article name gives you one chance to win. If you find them all, you get three bonus chances. Who can enter? The event is open to people from both sides of the Atlantic. You do not need a WoWWiki account (though we would recommend getting one). Only Wikia staff cannot enter. Note you will need an active World of Warcraft account in good standing in order to take part in the beta. =Discussion= Relevation This seems interesting... I look forward to the revelation. Xavius, the Satyr Lord 08:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Status and notes We're just working on getting the contest live at the moment, whereupon we'll send out news about it. Running contests on a wiki is quite a new thing, so please give us feedback about it. If there's inconsistencies or odd things in the rules we will try and work them out. 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : Update: The Wikia terms of use mainly apply to new wiki requests. The sentence "All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public." does not refer to information given for this contest. Secondly, regarding the second method of entry, "sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number)", this is not a requirement. It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while. 16:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Some more guidelines Since the hunt will be on live wiki pages, it would be appreciated if users could avoid touching the code involved, or drawing attention to those pages in any way. Edit them as normal, by all means, but anyone caught tampering with them without good reason will get a very stern look. Finally, by all means discuss the clues - but let's try not to give the game away :) 16:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Woo! Stumbled on one by accident and now I've found three already.. I'm not at liberty to say where.. all I'm saying is that I'm stuck on a clue about collecting furry things ;) - Lord Azkera. 00:20, 19 August 2008 :Heh, I'm sure you'll get it eventually! 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Finding them all Remember, even if you get stuck, you can send in all the ones you did find (each answer is one entry, three bonus entries if you find them all). They clues are intended to get harder and harder :) 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) US and EU Sweet contest, got them all in about an hour. Anyway, if I'm in the US does that mean that I can't win an EU WWI key card? I want that pet...and the beta. Thanks guys. Dirgelicious (talk) 01:30, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Wow. Just...wow. This was...intense. The last answer was a doozy and yet it was a no-brainer at the same time. Kudos to you, Kirkburn and Company. This is probably the most inventive beta key contest I have ever seen. --Joshmaul (talk) 02:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Gotta agree. Had to wrack the ol' mind quite a bit to figure some of this out. Lot of fun, though. Great job! --Maenos (talk) 07:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) 13:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) That was pretty fun. Took me around 45 minutes total to find them all. The only one that gave me a problem was the one with the shadowy dragon. Last one was actually pretty easy. Got it on my second guess. This is my first wowwiki/wikia in general post, so I'm a little excited. Big fan of the site. Seldo (talk) 18:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Great contest! Finally uncovered them all. Last one was pretty easy. Hope to see more contests like this! --Testdrug (talk) 01:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : Don't worry, we're planning on it :) 01:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I have a question I sent an e-mail in to events@wiki.com And i did the title wrong, i didn't put the correct titles. I sent a second one in, with the correct title. Will they not get the one with the wrong title? Or will they still get it? : It should be fine. 22:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Are prizes region-specific? I didn't see it mentioned, and don't know for what other purpose you'd need to include your region in the contest email. There's the little tidbit about being able to switch the region of a beta key by emailing Blizzard, but I'm not certain that that applies to WWI keys as well. I'm just hoping that us US folks will have a shot at the Tyrael pet (even if he doesn't fight with Mini-Diablo). :I believe it's because they need to know if you play from US or EU, so in case you win they can send you the appropriate key for beta testing. Please sign your comment. Kerfie (talk) 09:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::It will also help us give you the correct instructions if you need to swap your key region with Blizzard. Questions about WoWlypmics Hello! First of all, I sent an email to the provided address after I found the five items. The problem is, I did so from an email address other than the one I used for my old WoWWiki account. Meanwhile, I created a new account (the one I'm writing from) using the email address I used for the contest. Is there any problem so far? Next, I noticed some discrepancy regarding the 'Subject:' line of the email that has to be sent: Here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics - it says '(with "WoWlympics" as a subject line)' But here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics/Official_rules - it says 'with the subject line "WoWlympics sweepstakes"' Does that make any difference in the validation proccess? Thanks! Kerfie (talk) 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) - and this is my old profile I was talking about: Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : Do not worry about your wiki account and email addresses attached to it - it is unrelated to the contest. As for the subject line, I edited the rules to both just say "WoWlympics". It's not an automated system, so misnamed emails won't be lost. 13:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) uh oes I cant even find the the quest :/ any better clues? There is no quest, you have to solve the mystery of the gnome's items, by reading the clues. Once you know the clue, enter it in the 'search box' (the clue's name must be an article name, if it matches you should find the next clue on the article page). PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENT - do this by adding four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Kerfie (talk) 10:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) What to send in-- Do i send in the names of the items that i found , the url of the sites or the name of the page that i visited.--Deadmanbring (talk) 10:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I did this: Clopper Wizbang's Item - article: X''' (www.wikilinkofthearticle.com) Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Preferably the articles where you found the items. 13:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) this is really annoying event. ive tried to figure out next clue 2 hours. next time, make better event Noobi666 (talk) 14:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's not meant to be easy, you realize... at least not easy for everyone. This is meant to reward those who have good knowledge of the lore and can think a little cleverly. I don't mean to be condescending by saying that, but if all the items were just easy-peasy for any old WoW player to find, it wouldn't be a "better event," it would be a rather dull and pointless contest. Laith Arkham (talk) 17:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Number of Entries So I got confused on whether I should send an e-mail with all 5 (which is what I did) or if I should send 5 separate ones plus the extra 3 entries for finding all of them. Natalæ (talk) 14:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :1 entry = 1 chance to win. If you get all 5 items you'll get an additional 3 chances to win, which means you'll have 8 in total. 14:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Submit all 5 items in one e-mail. -- 14:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a specific format the entries should be sent in? I sent mine with the links to the articles, was that too much? Would just having the page name have sufficed? I don't want to disqualify myself over a technicality... --Joshmaul (talk) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (Addendum by Joshmaul: Would have helped if I had read the point above. So the link to the article would work, then?) :::It doesn't really matter, it's not an automated system. -- 15:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) 1 more question!! What happened when i go to the page of the location? Where should it give the clue?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :You'll see when you find the article. There's a big box... 14:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :The boxes with the items appear similar to Clopper's box on the first page. 15:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) How do you start it? I don't get it, how do you start it all? It says start the quest by reading trough cloppers last memory etc to the right, but there's not anything to the right! So how are you supose to find the clues? Have no idea how this works. Tbh who ever created this could have done some better instructions on how to start it :S —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . : Go to the article that the clue is talking about. If you're at the right article, you'll see a box with a clue pointing to the next article somewhere on the page. Don't forget to sign your posts by clicking the signature button above the edit box or typing four tildes (~~~~) --k_d 16:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : The clues won't load in IE6, interestingly enough. You may want to update your browser.*edit* I realized I put IE7 instead of 6 >.< Stangmar (talk) 19:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just looked - they appear okay here. It could be you're seeing a cached copy. 19:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Found them but... I started this for fun, I don't play World of Warcraft. However, I did find all 5 items of the old gnome. My question is - can I send an e-mail with the answers and if I happen to win, give the key to another person?Dakovski (talk) 16:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is entirely up to you. 16:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) First clue? So there is no first clue for me on the WoWlympics page, all it says is: seen to the right. Is this the clue or can someone tell me. Elementfire (talk) 20:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :What browser are you using? You may be seeing a cached version of the page. -- 20:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Whats HAPPENING!? I KNOW the answer for the 1st clue. And the answer CANNOT be anything else, Id either like to make sure It's the right one, or why there's nothing special when the article pops. The answer CANT be anything else! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). It might be a browser related issue; what internet browser are you using? 21:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am using Internet Explorer. Does that affect it? --Pwnerfatty (talk) 21:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::IE6 or IE7? 21:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Not sure. How would I find out? --Pwnerfatty (talk) 21:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Quick way: If it has tabs at the top, it's IE7. If it has a blue gear with 'tools' next to it at the top right, it's 7. Slower but more precise way: Go to help/about internet explorer and it will tell you there. --Azaram (talk) 19:34, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :First clue as in what it's given on the 'starting' page or the first clue as in what's on the first item? for the second item's hideout is a groaner....--Maibe (talk) 22:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) So apparently we have one more reason to hate on IE6. Rejoice. Please, use IE7, Firefox, Opera or another modern browser. 22:12, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hint for clue 3? I'm stuck. I'm stuck on clue three that mentions bears and a snowy place and a horse. Could anyone give me a hint? I've tried winterspring, dun morogh- and no luck. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Think harder. 22:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just chop the clue into it's essentials, then it gets easier...--Maibe (talk) 22:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think so, I've been stuck on this one for 2 hours now! Plz!! I need a clue! I already serached all of Alterac Valley, Winterspring, Dun Morogh, and Alterac Mountains! There's nowhere else left with cold!?!? Kailon791 (talk) 02:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, there is...or there will be, depending on how you look at it. -- 02:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::OMG thank you! I just found it!! Kailon791 (talk) 02:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Edit What's to stop people from editing pages to take out clues? I'm stuck on clue two, talking about a shadowy dragon and the burning legion. I immediately thought of Deathwing, his flight and the infinity dragons but no luck on '''any page.SuperN (talk) 22:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's a groaner. I checked, it's still where t's supposd to be. Took me some time as well...now I'm stuck at the fifth item.--Maibe (talk) 22:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Trust me, if one of those pages gets edited, the admins will know. ;) -- 22:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::I orignially thought deathwing but i realized it wasn't, though technically he did play a big part with the Demon Soul and everything... and he is as shadowy as it gets.--TheSecretArts (talk) 00:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Just remember that shadowy isn't neccesarily a color. it also could mean mysterious. Try another flight. Also try searching the event he talks about and see if you find any helpful information there. --Sgtsolidus (talk) 08:21, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Last Clue im stumped about the last clue any hints? ArchLordArbitor (talk) 23:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Look at sea creatures. I got it on my second guess. Seldo (talk) 23:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (Edit) (I keep messing up lol) thats the first thing i tried... ArchLordArbitor (talk) 23:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) is the "what" or "where"? ArchLordArbitor (talk) 00:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) got it! yay it was kinda a duh once i got it, i was thinking it the whole time tho saying no cant be ArchLordArbitor (talk) 00:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) This one is quite perplexing to me, as well...any hints? Alsebra (talk) 08:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :It's an intelligent creature --Runnerfrog13 (talk) 18:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Real Name Why do you have to include your real name in the email? Is it possible to omit that and still be eligible to win the event? User:Pwnerpwner 19 August, 2008 :This quelled my paranoia.-- 00:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Prime Method Of Entering Hello, I'm new to the WoWWiki. Earlier, you mentioned another main way of entering the competition. I don't quite understand what you mean. Could you please explain for me? (Also, I am not the official owner of the WoW account, can I still enter?) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :The alt way of entering can be seen in section 2 of the official rules. :Account sharing/buying is grounds to get the account banned by Blizzard, so I dunno whether that limits your eligibility for keys or not. :Don't forget to sign your posts by clicking the signature button above the edit box or typing four tildes in a row (~~~~) --k_d 03:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #4 I am so stumped on #4. Anyone help with a hint? Don't tell me the answer, but a little prod would be great! Shatterstorm :Im looking for clue 4 as well; if somebody could just point me in the right direction i'd appreciate it ::I'm pretty sure that someone who enters this particular contest might be doing it for the reasons contained in the clue. --17:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Thereij (talk) ::: They don't do anything. Hopefully this clue is vague enough. Seldo (talk) 17:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'm stuck on number 4 too. "They don't do anything" really doesn't help though. I've looked through all the "furry" things that "don't do anything" and I've come up with squat. Can you give us a more helpful hint? Toran Wildpaw of the Frenzyheart (talk) 00:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :This may help a little more without giving much away. It's not a 'single' furry thing. if you feel it gives too much away go ahead and delete it. --Sgtsolidus (talk) 08:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ^_^ *dances* Wow! That was hard, but it was a lot of fun! I'm so happy I figured out all 5 of the clues! Do y'all have plans on doing something like this again in the future? Aeraenlys (talk) 03:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep! Glad you liked it. -- 12:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) forgot to put where i play at Hey i forgot to put wich region i play in will that be ok? Conslayer (talk) 04:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :It's either US or EU. I'd send a message saying which one you're in. --Thereij (talk) 17:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) One more question Do you have to send a email with all 5, or will one email with 4 and one more with the 5th work? I ask this because I didn't think I'd get the 5th, but a little after I sent the email, I found the 5th. Kalishan (talk) 04:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You should probably still include the other 4 in your second e-mail. -- 12:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #2 is impossible! I cannot STAND clue #2! I looked on every page that had ANYTHING to do with the Black Dragonflight, and nothing! Is my web browser messed up? I'm using IE7 and i get all the other clues, but #2 is nonexistent! If i could get a push in the right direction maybe, I would be able to probably figure out the other clues! Please help me! :You just addressed your problem somewhere in that post. 05:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Try the other dragonflights. Jormungand01 (talk) 08:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I figured it out, and felt like giving a hint. He's part of the Red Dragonflight. Toran Wildpaw of the Frenzyheart (talk) 00:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Challenge Page What do you mean by challenge page?(sorry about my incessant chatter) As for sharing....I don't mean owning. I don't play the game but I thought it would be fun to enter the comp...I just meant whether I can give the keys to someone who does and whether that goes against anything legal. Nuggen05:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Nuggen (talk) Submission Clarification On the contest page it says to send an email containing the names of the articles, our name, and the region we play in. However, if you look at the rules it says something about submitting an email with our name, address, and phone number while not mentioning the articles or the region at all. I sent in my email the first way and I just want to make sure I didn't do it wrong. I do see above that the method involving an address and phone number is listed as an alternate method to enter, does this mean the method involving the list of articles, name, and region is the primary method? Theric (talk) 07:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. -- 12:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Account? Hello. I entered the contest a yesterday, but then i realized i should make an account. So i made one the day after entering in the contest. Should I resend the email with what ive found? Or am i ok? Thank You Grignacke (talk) 13:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You do not need a WoWWiki account to enter the contest. 13:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Dumb question re: emailing answers I completed this last night(great work by the way, racked my brain for a while on #2 and #5). Anyway, I was just curious if I screwed up with the email I sent. I see on the official rules page(under section 2) that "must include your name, address and phone number" in the email. I just put in my name as that's all it said on the main page. Am I OK or do I need to resubmit? that was awesome! That was the best hunt ever!!! I really hope I win this one, I wanna test out wrath sooo bad :P.But really, the hunt was challenging for the mind, great brain exercise, with clues that seem hard but are really easym but that trips you up.--Keldelis (talk) 18:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Primary method of entry "It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while." Is it up yet? Is it the email discribed on the contest page? I've gotten all five of the things found, so I want to know. --Drakolord7 (talk) 18:33, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Is this the first clue Clopper Wizbang says: "All I remember is being surrounded by people drinking kegs of Thunderbrew beer and racing rams, then it all goes blank..." —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Yes, it's the first clue. 19:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Do you get a confirmation e-mail?? hey there, I was just wondering, I've sent in a mail to events@wikia.com, and haven't got a confirmation e-mail that it was delivered to wikia. Since I couldn't find it anywhere on the start page of the WoWlympics, nor at the rules page. So I hope someone here can tell me if I should receive an e-mail with a confirmation, or that wikia simply doesn't do that. Nitroflip (talk) 19:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :No, you will not receive a confirmation e-mail. 19:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #2 It's not there. I've searched every page I can think of and still can't find it(a few others as well just for kicks). Can someone tell me if i'm wrong about what i'm looking for, cause this is impossible. If no one can help me in this endeavor then just give me the clue thats on the page so i can skip it please to go onto clue three. SuperN (talk) 21:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Try not to give away the hints on this page. How about changing your approach to the problem? You know what race your "target" is supposed to be, and you know that he participated in a certain event. So why not look on the page about the event, for a possible match? 22:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Omg thank you. I was able to find my "target" with your hint, then the rest came so easily but i must say that you should probably get rid of teh sections above that people made since it make steh clues that much easier to find. SuperN (talk) 22:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Tyreal Pet The main thing I want is the Tyreal pet as I'm somewhat a collector, I want the beta key too, but I'm willing to sacrifice my chance at that to get a better chance at getting the Tyreal pet. It says that if you only want the Tyreal pet to specify in your email, does that mean that you get a better chance at the pet by doing so, or does it just mean you are unable to get the beta key? Aladros (talk) 00:46, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :It won't increase you chances of winning, but it will mean that, if you do, you'll get something you can actually use. 16:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Clue for #5 I'm stuck on the last clue, I've searched for ages and I just need one tiny bit of a hint... Irrelevantjoker (talk) 02:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Something hostile and nearby him when he was practicing in the canoe. -- 03:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) challenge page? OK. i dont know if the page isnt up yet or what, but i cant seem to find anything about it other than that you are supposed to be able to enter though it. Can anyone tell me if it is up and where to go and how its supposed to work?Beishline (talk) 06:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :"WoWlympics challenge page" means the page at WoWWiki:WoWlympics. You should be able to find the clue there. -- 13:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :: Ok. i guess the way i wrote that was a little confusing... im not asking about where to find the clues... i was asking about the method of entry... in the rules the first method is to enter via a challenge page. maybe i misunderstood what that means but is there a seperate that is supposed to be coming up to enter is is email the only or what? im sorry if i sound kinda stupid or something but i just dont understand. Beishline (talk) 16:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Real Name - problem? I already submitted my e-mail, however I only gave my first name. Will this be a problem? I'm hesitant to correct it in another email, as I don't want to have two since the rules state you can only have one. Done :D I think i speak for most of us here wen i say this was gr8!...though tbh imo the second one was the hardest... though i stumbled apon the last one by mistake so im not really sure.Even so this was gr8 fun and hope to see many things like it in the future. Thanks!Zorde (talk) 13:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Stuck! I could sware i know the answer to the furry clue but its just not there. The clues do not reference events that do not exist as of BC, do they??Ricalis12 (talk) 20:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Small creatures people collect. These have existed since the beginning of WoW. -- 20:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks alot I finally found them I was so close too. You have no idea how long I have been stuck on that one.Ricalis12 (talk) 20:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) A simple question I have read all rules, but, in (http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics) it says: * Five (5) Wrath of the Lich King US beta keys * Twenty (20) WWI key cards (EU beta key and Tyrael pet) And in (http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics/Official_rules) it says: * A code for either: * US Beta Key into the Wrath of the Lich King Beta * WWI key card with code for Tyrael pet for WoW So i have a question: Do you have five US beta keys and twenty EU beta keys or five US/EU beta keys and twenty Tyrael pets? Hcasquet (talk) 00:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :The EU keys come with Tyrael pets. We're handing out WWI cards, in essence. The US keys are just beta keys. --k_d 00:40, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::So the US keys, which are five (5) are essentially beta keys, only, and the WWI Cards, which are twenty (20) are beta keys, and Tyrael pets, too, aren't them? So the (http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics) page is the correct one. Thank you. (Please correct this so people like me doesn't get confused xDD) Hcasquet (talk) 00:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::They're both correct, you just seem to have read it wrong. -- 13:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Answers Who do we email our answers to? Mr.X8 Talk 00:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : Read the "How it works" section on the contest page. 14:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Oops! I just sent in the e-mail, but i forgot to specify US or EU, do i re-send an email with right info or...? (im US btw) 10:01pm CST, 8/21/08 : Resend it, we'll check for duplicates. 14:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Great contest! What a great initiative! I've been puzzling for quite some time and couldn't find the answer to the third riddle, untill I asked a hint on IRC and that helped a lot :) Please continue doing these contests! ReZ1987 (talk) 07:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Oh wow. That last one...I'm ready to throw my computer out the window... BUT...important part is I solved it. :D Good luck to everyone!S1nequan0n (talk) 09:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) when do you give awards? Noobi666 (talk) 19:23, 22 August 2008 (UTC) A little question. I only made my acount on wikia after i send the mail about the WoWlympics the e-mail adress i used for the e-mail and the e-mail adress i registered on the website are the same tho. Will this change anything? Aton94 (talk) 19:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :You don't need an account to participate. -- 19:53, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Prizes? If you win, do you get both the pet and beta code or just one of them? :The WWI card prize is for both. The US beta key prize is just the beta key. -- 21:40, 22 August 2008 (UTC) To Easy In My Opinion :) Found all the answers within a few minutes. Next time you make a contest please make it REALLY tough! Places where only a lore PRO would know where to look :) Good luck to whoever else is participating though! Also, don't ask me for any hints cause I will not give any out. Although I'd have to say the hardest was the dragon. But it wasn't that bad honestly :P Thanks for allowing us the chance to win WotLK beta keys WoWwiki! You guys are the best!!! :DDD Does Account Need to be Up? I entered the contest and sent the Email but to be chosen to win do i need my account up now or can i get the key then get it up, because im getting my account back up in like 5 days. Question regarding entering? It's obviously rather straight forward, but one thing that has thrown me loose is this: "You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by: [[1) solving the puzzles on Wikia’s WoWlympics challenge page and submitting the solutions through that page]] or 2) sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number) to Wikia at events@wikia.com with the subject line "WoWlympics" Is it possible to be clarified on how just to submit on the challenge page? I did the entire quest line, have the web pages open as I type this, but fail to see a submit button on any of the pages, even after I click on the "contest info" for each one. I'm using Firefox 3. I'm also confused regarding this: [[There are five items to find. Each item you find is worth one entry into the contest - if you find all five, you get an extra three entries, adding up to eight total.]] Does that mean you have to send in an e-mail 5 times with your info per item, and if you get all 5 items, you send in 3 more? Or does someone open up the e-mail and tally it up? Any further explanation will be highly appreciated, and thanks for this great scavenger hunt.